


Teasing Daddy

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Stiles Stilinski, Filth, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: The sheriff puts his baby in her place





	Teasing Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d

John and parish walked into the house with a rumble of laughter, John bumping Parish's shoulder.

"Let me grab that folder for you Jordan" They walk into the kitchen John stops dead in his tracks when he sees his daughter reaching high into a cabinet for a cup, her skirt riding up high and showing the curve just below her ass.

"Stiles" his voice is low and calm, catching her attention swiftly. She leans back down on her heels and turns to smile innocently at the sheriff.

"Oh hi daddy, hi Jordan" the girl waves and smiles sweetly, her eyes practically sparkling as she plays with the hem of her short skirt.

"Hello" Jordan stares down at the floor, his cheeks red. Johns jaw clenches and he sends one pointed look at stiles as he snatches two folders from the island counter.

"Here they are. You take it easy now Jordan" John pats Jordan's shoulder as he guides him back towards the door.

"Thanks sheriff" Jordan doesn't look him in the eye as he exits, the door clicking softly after him. John stands by the door, listening to Stiles footsteps approach the stairs.

"I've got loads of homework so I think I'll head up" she starts to say as she gets close to the steps. "I had a test in chem-" he turns and pins her to the wall when she's close enough, forcing her breathing out of her lungs with a sharp gasp. He breaths hard against her throat, her own breathing going ragged.

"You think-" John begins, setting one hand on the wall beside her head and the other on her thigh, below the short seam of her skirt. "That you can greet me and a coworker by showing off your pretty little legs?" John rubs his palm along her thigh, making her whimper so prettily.

"No daddy, I wasn't-" John bangs his fist against the wall, cutting her sentence off.

"I know exactly what you were doing" John whispers, slipping his hand to the inside of her thighs, teasing at her delicate skin. "You knew exactly when I'd be home because I texted you. Don't try and act all innocent girl, I know you better than you know yourself" John dipped his head into her neck and mouthed at her collar. She gasped breathily, pushing her head into the wall in an attempt to give him more access. 

"You want to be a little slut then fine but own up to it, baby girl" his hand slides up further and his fingers graze over his silk covered clit

"Daddy" the name slips so prettily from her pouty mouth and her hands come up to rest of his shoulders.

"What baby? You like that?" John hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down enough to where he could reach her pussy. "You like it when daddy plays with your needy little cunt?" He teased.

"Yes daddy, please don't stop" she gasped, pressing down into his touch. John circled her clit hard and fast, her pussy already dripping wet into his hand.

"You're so wet baby, you been thinking about this for a while?" He asked, pinching her clit between his calloused fingers. Stiles whimpered, fisting Johns uniform until her knuckles turned white.

"All day daddy. My pussy had been aching for your cock since you left" she whined.

"Yeah? Your pretty cunt is dripping like this all for me?" He growled, slipping his hand further inside of her panties so he could slip two fingers inside of her. Stiles gripped at his wrist with a gasp, spreading her legs further as his long, thick fingers pressed in and out of her pussy.

"Yes daddy! I tried grinding against the pillow like you taught me but it wasn't enough. I needed your fingers or your tongue or your big cock. My cunt missed you, daddy" she spoke breathlessly as John finger fucked her hard and fast.

"Hmm I can see that princess. Your close already aren't you?" He asked, curling his fingers and making her sob.

"Yes daddy! Don't stop" she cried, her legs shaking and her stomach clenching. John hummed, tucking his fingers up into her messy cunt a handful more times before pulling his hand out of her panties. Stiles gasped, her eyes widening and her legs wobbling for a moment. 

"Wha'" she looked at John confused, her cheeks flushed and her eyebrows scrunched.

"You think you can be a slut and then get to cum so easily?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly, his face going stern as he started unbuckling his belt. "Get on your knees you little whore" he spat. Stiles' lips parted but she sank down to the floor without any protest. John ripped the button of his slacks open and pulled his cock out without taking his pants off all the way. Stiles opened her mouth instantly, letting her tongue rest at her lips, staring up at John through her thick lashes.

"You want to be a little slut then show me how good you can take daddy's dick. Open up" John slapped his dick against Stiles' lower lip, setting his feet apart as he slowly guided his cock into his daughters mouth. Stiles closed his mouth and sucked greedily, lapping and slurping at the head, dipping her tongue under his foreskin and collecting all of his musky taste, letting it wash over her tastebuds. She sank her mouth onto his cock like a pro, curling her tongue around his girth and tracing the thick veins. John groaned, winding his fingers into her hair and pulling her down further. Stiles gagged around him, her throat constricting and cutting off oxygen as her nose touched his dark pubes. She gasped for air when he let her pull off, then his cock was being shoved down her throat against and he fucked into her mouth savagely. She gripped his ass and bobbed her head as well as she could, but he thrust into her throat at his own volition, fucking hard and fast until she was gagging violently and digging her nails into his skin, though not daring or wanting to make him stop.

"Fuck you take it so good" he grunted, wiping the tears from her eyes as he continued to fuck into her throat. "Fucking gagging on my cock like a little slut. You take daddy's dick so good, letting daddy fuck that perfect little throat. My little cockslut, so fucking desperate for it" John pressed her face deep into his crotch one last time before letting go, his cock red and throbbing as it slapped against her cheek. Stiles gasped for air, her face a mess of precum and saliva.

"Get up" He ordered roughly. Stiles barely got to her feet before John was spinning her around and slamming her into the wall. She whimpered as he ripped her skirt off and yanked her panties down. He gripped her right thigh and pulled it up level with her hip, then sank his cock into her dripping wet cunt. Stiles moaned uncontrollably as John started thrusting without mercy, his hips slamming harshly against her ass. Her entire body moved against the wall as he fucked her viciously, one hand holding her thigh and the other gripping one full breast, squeezing it hard. Stiles choked on her ragged moans, throwing her head back against her dads chest.

"Can I c-cum daddy p-please?" She sobbed brokenly.

"Cum for daddy you little slut" he spat, slamming hard into her tight, wet, heat.

"Daddy!" She cried out as she came, her pussy clenching weakly around his merciless cock, gushing all around him.

"Fuck, you're so perfect" John gasped, pulling out and striping his cock fast, spilling his hot seed all over her pale ass.


End file.
